


make you notice

by cherryvanilla



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Countless lovers under cover of the street." Written December 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you notice

**Author's Note:**

> In the original script, Scott is the one who picks Mike up in the end of the film. The deleted scene in the Criterion DVD reveals that Van Sant made Mike’s brother/father, Richard, the driver. This is a post-movie coda using the original script idea.

********************  
“I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach  
You know that I could use somebody”  
********************

Mike awakens to the low rumble of an engine. He’s so used to be picked up by strange men that his first instinct is to look out the window instead of his left. An endless view of green pastures awaits him. He’s no longer on his road, but he’s pretty sure he’s been on this road as well. He finally allows himself to look over, and his heart nearly stops. Scott, dressed in jeans and hair still slick back (looking utterly ridiculous), is focused on the road. His hands move imperceptibly over the steering wheel. Then he looks over at Mike and for the first time in nearly four years, he looks terrified.

“Hey, Mikey.” Quiet. Resigned.

“Uh. Hey. Hey, man. How, uh, did you find me?”

“Budd told me you’d come up to visit your brother. I must have just missed you. And then I remembered what you said about this road.”

Mike looks down at his hands and bites his lip. He’s feeling so many emotions and any second his brain will shut down and he’ll be out again for god knows how long. He takes a deep breath.

“You left me.”

He watches Scott flinch. “I know.”

“So -- don’t you have some meetings to attend to? And her?”

“We broke up. I couldn’t – that life was a lie, Mike. I see that now. This is my real home.”

Suddenly, the car slows and Scott stops on the side of the road. “I know I fucked up and I’m sorry. You can get out if you want.”

He looks at Scott, really looks at him, sees the sincerity in his face and realizes how difficult it was to say those words.

Mike returns to the window. “You know, we always said Portland was home, wherever we were. But that wasn’t the case ... not for me. For me, home was whenever and wherever I was with you.”

Scott reaches for Mike’s hand and squeezes it. Mike looks at him. “I’d rather be your friend than nothing at all.”

Scott eyes their intertwined hands. “Yeah, well, maybe we can be more.”

Mike stares, incredulously and Scott lets out an uncomfortable laugh. “I told you I’d been living a lie..”

Now it’s Mike’s turn to laugh because if he doesn’t he may just cry from sheer happiness. Then he’s in Scott’s arms again, breathing in his scent. He’s finally home.

[end]


End file.
